Untouchable Love?
by bubblyimperfection 9 5
Summary: I knew it was too good to be true... someone like me will never find true love... a girl being too "boy-ish" like me just doesn't deserve love... I was stupid to even think there was actually someone out there who accepts me... for me. A sporty tomboy... ( NejiXTen a bit of SasuXTen and KankuroXTen )


Untouchable Love?

"You're so fucking annoying! Just back off! Let me live my life without you embarrassing me!" A spiky brown haired guy said glaring at the dark brown haired girl sitting across from him. As they sat in silence for a second the spiky brown haired guy continued "Sometimes I wish I didn't like a tomboy like you! If you think I'm going to continue dating you you're wrong! We are over!" He continued on emphasizing the last word. "Why can't you actually act like a girl?" he mumbled in a low voice but loud enough for only her to hear. The girl just sat there astonished at the words coming out the guy's mouth, the same mouth that confessed to her for the very first time in her whole life. The boy then stood up and left, leaving his now ex girlfriend alone in the small cafe place.

As other people in the cafe stared at her and couldn't help but hear the couple's sudden break up, they all whispered somewhere along the lines of "poor girl... I feel sorry for her," of course feeling pity for the girl. Lucky for her she brought her sunglasses to cover her face immediately putting them on as she left the cafe. As she did so, she started to slightly laugh at herself for being so foolish as to let the guy get too close to her and for being even more foolish enough to make herself believe that there was actually a guy out there to accept her as the tomboy, sporty girl she is. Tears fell from her sun glasses covered brown eyes as she walked down the sidewalk and soon enough those small little laughs turned into small low sobs.

'I guess don't deserve love... I'm too much of a tomboy to have a boyfriend... or to even think of having one.' She thought in her head as she wiped her fallen tears upon her cheeks. Quickly walking into her apartment and eating all the leftover food that she made from last night as she sat on her couch watching funny or horror movies to keep her mind off of what just happened.

Next Day:

Walking through the hallways at school with her Nike shoes, in her baggy sweater her hood pulled up, covering most of her dark brown hair, and a regular white T-shirt inside with blue baggy sports shorts. Her ear buds in her ears listening to a song called 'It Hurts' by a Korean group called 2ne1.

"Greetings Ten-ten!" a voice greeted from behind her, but was unable to get her attention because of the ear buds in her ears and the music in high volume. Soon approaching her he would put his hand on her shoulder, also putting on that familiar goofy grin of his with a usual slight shine on his teeth as she turned to look at him. The guy looked at his dark brown haired friend with his plain black eyes and saw that his friends eyes were slightly puffy but ignored it for he knew that she wasn't that kind of girl to pour out their feelings to just anyone. As the dark haired girl, who the guy called Ten-ten, looked at him she pulled out one of her ear buds to listen to what he wanted to say. "Sup Lee" Ten-ten greeted shrugging her head upwards. "Hey Ten-ten, are you coming to the game today?" The one called Lee asked walking with her to their class that they have together. Ten-ten chuckled as she could see the excitement in his eyes. "You know it!" Ten-ten said grinning showing him her teeth, soon noticing that the song on her ipod changed to another 2ne1 song called 'Go Away' which was her favorite song ever since yesterday's incident.

Walking through the school hallways, Ten-ten, with Lee next to her and her sports bag over her shoulder she soon noticed a familiar brown spiky haired guy ahead of them walking the opposite direction. She saw that he had his arm around a girl's shoulder that had long blond hair and had shiny light blue eyes, wearing a super short purple skirt and one of those small tank tops that shows a portion of your belly, which was white and you could totally see her bra right through her tank top.

Ten-ten lowered her head and pulled down her hood to hide her face from him. For she knew that if she were to even look at his face she would punch and kick him where it hurts. She knows that she would be able to beat him up within five to ten minutes, but lucky for him she was mature about how to react to people who she disliked. If she were to beat him up then it would ruin her school records and she wouldn't be able to play her sports for a week if she even gets one detention.

The spiky brown haired guy was laughing with his group of guy friends and, what seemed to be, his current girlfriend. As he was passing Ten-ten, who 'seemed' to be talking to Lee, he glanced at her with a total change in expression, full of anger. Ten-ten of course saw this and being the tomboy she was she glared back at him full of her hatred, unafraid to fight back mentally or physically but held back all her anger trying so hard not to punch the guy in the face. As they were passing each other one of the brown spiky haired guy's friends had spoken out loud. "Yo! Kankuro! Isn't that your ex-girlfriend, Ten-ten?" he asked pointing at Ten-ten who just walked away with Lee still walking next to her. "Shut-up, dude! Don't talk about her! Don't even say her name again!" The one named Kankuro let out. "What? Why?" his friend asked. "We broke up, that's it!" Kankuro said totally pissed. The guys backed off about the subject and just started to talk about something else knowing Kankuro would punch them to death, but lucky for them Kankuro's punches are not as bad as Ten-ten's.

Meanwhile where Ten-ten and Lee:

"I heard that there was going to be a new student this year." Lee said out loud as he then looked at Ten-ten but then noticed that she wasn't listening. "Ten-ten?" Lee said trying to get her attention again. Ten-ten snapped out of her demon side that was coming out and looked at Lee with her normal expression. "Yeah? Oh sorry, what's up?" Ten-ten said now ignoring, what she called, the 'brown haired demon' Lee sighed and restated his statement. "I said that I heard that there was going to be a new student this year." Lee looked at Ten-ten. "And I heard that he was a total sports person, like you." Lee continued as he smiled. "And the point of you telling me this is?" Ten-ten asked raising her eye brows as she looked at Lee. "My point is maybe he's the right guy for you..." Lee suggested grinning. "Instead of that two faced puppet slash clown jerk…" Lee continued. Ten-ten looked at him slightly surprised but then changed to a blank expression as she looked down. "No man! I don't need love... I'm too much of a tomboy to even deserve love." Ten-ten let out a serious emotion appearing on her face as both she and Lee walked into their class and Lee was astonished at her reason. With Ten-ten's hood now down her hair tied in a pony tail and her ear buds hanging from around her neck she started drawing random pictures in her notebook since she didn't really feel like doing work right now.

The teacher finally came in with her curly and slightly messy long hair as usual. "Good morning everyone!" The teacher greeted the class. "Good morning, Kurenai-sensei!" the student's greeted back. "This is the new transfer student." Kurenai-sensei continued as her natural dark red eyes wondered around the class noticing everyone in the room except Ten-ten looked up to see the new student. "Would you like to introduce your self?" Kurenai-sensei asked turning to the new student standing next to her. As Ten-ten looked up to see a guy with super long hair, bandaged fore head and white emotionless eyes she could tell that there was a slight bit if seriousness and a small slight bit of sadness in this new guy's eye, even though it wasn't shown on his facial expression. "Hello, I am Neji Hyuunga." He said bowing down, his eyes closed and his arms at his side. 'Wow he's pretty formal…' Ten-ten thought in her head seeing him bow. Ten-ten looked around seeing and hearing all the girls squeal at his appearance and guys stared in slight awe at his noticeable buff muscles. After looking around at her classmates Ten-ten looked at the guy named Neji again and saw that he was looking straight at her. She stared back with a small line of pink at the corner of her cheek not knowing that Kurenai-sensei told him to sit next to her who pointed Ten-ten out. Without listening to her surroundings Ten-ten just saw him walking towards her and just sat at the empty chair next to her. The tables in the classroom only are able to have two people on one side per table and Neji just happened to be sitting at the same table as Ten-ten. Neji just looked at her while class continued, thinking that she was quite different from the other girls that he scanned through the room. Ten-ten acted as though she didn't notice but on the inside she was totally aware of it and is pissed at him for starring at her for a long period of time.

Ten-ten glanced at Neji at the corner of her eye seeing that he was still staring at her. She turned her head towards him and looked at him for a few seconds realizing that he was actually very attractive. His unique light tan colored eyes that had a tint of grey in them and his serious expression that makes Ten-ten wonder what his other expressions look like. Then suddenly there was a black rectangle shaped object that blocked each others stares from one another. When this happened Ten-ten looked up to see their teacher, Kurenai-sensei, holding the so called black rectangle shaped object. The object was of course the book that everyone in the class had out except Ten-ten and Neji. "Look, Ten-ten, I'm glad that you and Neji are interested in each other but I suggest you do that when it's not during class time?" Kurenai suggested as she walked up to the front of the class with a smile on upon her red colored lips, glancing back at Ten-ten at the corner of her eye. Ten-ten's own thoughts pissed her off as she got back to reality. Thinking how attractive Neji was, what was pissing her off, especially after what happened to her with Kankuro. Ten-ten then immediately looked down at her paper that she was doodling in the beginning of the class with a completely noticeable blush on her face. A slight laugh was heard really close to her she looked towards the laugh and saw that it was Neji who was looking at her with a warm soft smile as he leaned his head on his hand which was leaning on the table. While his eyes had that warm soft looking him then finally spoke to her then he soon realized that he let his guard down and that he shouldn't trust anyone too much. So he quickly went back to his serious face in less than a second. "Might want to get out your English book... both of us are going to be sharing it for now." Neji said in a low voice slightly shifting towards Ten-ten as he looked up at the bored with English words that Kurenai-sensei wrote with chalk. "Oh right!" Ten-ten said in realization but then looked at him "Who said that you we're going to be sharing my book?" Ten-ten let out with the same tone as though she was saying 'Say what?' realizing what Neji had just said. Neji looked at Ten-ten at the corner of his eye, at that second Ten-ten could have sworn that Neji just smirked at her, but the smirk was only there for about one seconds then his facial expression went back to a blank serious expression. Ten-ten had a feeling that something was about to happen if she were to be around him for a long period of time.


End file.
